1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mowing device for plants, such as grass.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mowing devices are known comprising a series of adjacent cutting discs arranged on a beam structure, each of which is provided with one or more cutting blades and is rotated about vertical centre axes. The mowing device can in this case be coupled to an external drive, such as a power take-off of a tractor.
By means of a central top cover and a central bolt, the cutting disc is attached to a hub which forms part of the rotor. In this case, the cutting disc rests on a top flange of the hub.
Each of the cutting blades is elongate and rotatably attached to the cutting disc by means of a vertical bolt connection, so that, when a foreign object is hit, the cutting blade can turn inwards, out of the way of the object. When the blade is turned inwards with great force as a result of the impact, it may hit parts of the mowing beam which could thereby become damaged. In order to prevent the latter, the cutting disc is provided with a stop which is fitted on the bottom side of the cutting disc.
Not only the blades, but also the cutting discs themselves can hit foreign objects. The cutting discs may in this case become deformed and/or cause the drive components to be overloaded. These drive components may become damaged in the process and may have to be replaced. The cutting discs can also be deformed after such a blow and/or become misaligned with the adjacent cutting discs, which may result in the blades interfering with one another and further damage being caused.